The Legend of Korra: Slow Recovery
by maila08
Summary: Will Korra wake up? Find out...uploaded ch early due to large demand...enjoy!


Again, thank BG-13 and dont forget to check out Something Wrong...

* * *

You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

* * *

"Mom?" the twins said.

Korra was still. She wasn't moving as much as the day before. That wasn't a good sign. The bandages on the right side of her stomach were stained red, probably due to her bleeding burn. The twins let silent tears fall down their cheeks as they saw their mother wasn't waking up. Mako turned away to hide his own tears.

The twins rubbed their face on their mother's limp hand and closed their eyes. Mac was the first to open his eyes when he felt something rub against his cheek.

"Did you feel that?" Karah asked. Her brother nodded and they felt it again. The Avatar was moving her finger against their cheeks.

"Mom?" Mac called. Korra eyes slowly opened half way. They could see the strain and effort she made to turn her head towards them. Her breathing grew heavy and she winced at the pain.

"Shh, Korra," Mako soothed moving the hair out of her face. Her voice cracked as she tried to talk and her forehead wrinkled as she let out a yelp.

"Don't talk Mom," the little Firebender added. The Waterbender looked over at her children and managed to give them a small smile before tightening her eyes with the pain that came with moving.

The twins gave her a smile too and she continued to rub her finger against their face until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I'm going to get Katara and Senna," Mako told his children. They nodded at him as he left.

"Mom's going to be ok," the little Waterbender whispered as he gently put her hand down.

"Yeah, she is, Little Bro," his sister agreed throwing an arm around him. Mac rolled his eyes at the 'Little Bro' but figured he should enjoy the moment. Nothing made him happier than knowing their mom was going to make it.

Korra gasped as she woke up. She had been having a nightmare of Amon's son killing her family. She quickly tried to sit up and immediately regretted it as pain shot up her body from different points. She winced and let out a cry.

"Shh," Mako soothed as he placed a cloth over her forehead. The Avatar managed to look up at him and tried to talk again but he put a finger over her cracked lips. "No, Korra. Don't talk. It was just a nightmare; the kids and I are safe. Everyone is."

The Waterbender managed to give him a small smile. He knew her so well. She sighed as much as she could given her current condition and drifted off to much needed sleep again. Mako smiled as he caressed her cheek. Korra was going to be alright, he just knew it.

* * *

"We should give Mom some water," Karah suggested looking at her mother's dry lips. The boys nodded. Mac ran out of the room to get a jug of water and Mako smiled. Their kids were being really patient and doing what they could to make their mother as comfortable as they could.

The little Waterbender returned quickly with the jug and a glass. He poured the water, filing it halfway and handing it to his father. Mako took the glass and gently lifted Korra's head while placing the cup on her lips. The Avatar quickly tried gulping down the liquid and the Firebender chuckled.

"Slow down, Korra," he said as she slightly choked on the water. She gave him a small laugh. "You want some more?" he asked. She nodded and he chuckled again repeating the process.

"Mac, Karah," she finally managed to say. The twins made their way to her bed and gave her a wide smile as they grabbed her hand.

"Don't force yourself, Mom," Karah told her.

"Yeah, take it easy. We're ok," Mac added.

Korra smiled at her kids. "Thank you" she whispered. The twins gave her a confused look. "For…not giving up…on me," she explained.

"We love you, Mom," the little Waterbender whispered.

"We'll never give up on you," his sister continued.

The Avatar smiled again as tears of joy came down her cheeks. She looked over at her husband. "Mako…thank you too…for loving me, after everything…" she started but was cut off by his finger on her lips once again.

"Korra, you know I love you more than I can ever tell you. Don't force yourself anymore, ok? Sleep," he replied and with that she drifted off once again.

* * *

It took several weeks before Korra recovered enough to move without feeling a wave of pain through her body. She still couldn't sit up on her own, but the bruises in her face, arms and legs slowly started to fade away. Her skin returned to its normal color, and although it pained her to laugh, she just couldn't help it when her kids were around.

"It's my turn!" Karah yelled at her brother.

"No its not! You fed Mom yesterday!" he yelled back. Korra chuckled at her kids but winced as it strained her ribs.

"Why don't you both feed your mother?" Mako suggested before they got into a real fight. Both twins frowned but complied.

"Easy, you two," the Avatar said with another chuckle. Sytka ran into the room.

"Hey Korra! How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm doing great thanks to all the doctors I have," she replied looking at her family. The Waterbender laughed.

"Mind if I borrow the twins for a minute?" he asked.

"What for?" Mac asked.

"It better be good cause we are sort of in the middle of something," Karah added.

"Oh it's good. Gran Gran and Zuko are going to spar!"

The twins smiled and looked over at their mother. She laughed before nodding her head in approval. "Go ahead. Let me know who wins," she said with a tender smile.

Both children handed the plate to their father and ran to their mother to give her a hug. "Ow! Easy you two," she said as she winced at the pressure they added to her side.

"Sorry Mom," they said in sync before running out the door with their cousin. Korra began one of her deep bellied laughs but clutched her side at the pain. Mako sat down on the bed with her and held her hand until the pain passed.

"You know, if you keep laughing, you're never going to get better," he gently scolded.

The Avatar rolled her eyes at him; overprotective as always.

"Relax Mako, I'm recovering aren't I?" she said. He gave a deep sigh. "You're not mad at me, are you?" she whispered. The corner of his mouth twitched and she smiled, he always forgave her so easily.

"No, but I do have a question for you," he replied.

"What is it?"

"How come you let the kids feed you and not me?"

Korra couldn't help but laugh again. "Are you jealous of our kids?" she asked raising a brow. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"No, but I'm curious," he said.

The Waterbender sighed. "I can't say no. After all I put them through," she whispered. "I'm a horrible Mom."

Mako shook his head and lifted up her chin. "No Korra, you are the best Mom alive. You gave your life for them. You've cared for them all these years and loved them equally."

She smiled and pulled him towards her. The Firebender smiled and gently kissed his wife. She smiled against his lips and wouldn't let him go. Mako chuckled and pulled away. Korra growled.

"Easy Korra, I don't want you to get worked up," he said with another chuckle. The Avatar pouted.

"You know, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't enjoy the attention," she teased. Mako sighed and pulled himself to kiss her again, much to the Avatar's delight.

* * *

"I let you win," Zuko grumbled. Katara chuckled.

"I'm sure you did," she replied with a grin. The Firebender grumbled. "It's ok Zuko, I promise to give you a rematch, but for now, I'm going to check on Korra, you should get some rest."

"I'll see how she's doing too," he said as they left towards the room. They found the twins outside smirking and laughing. The elders gave a confused look until they saw what the children were seeing: Korra and Mako kissing.

Zuko winked at Katara and loudly cleared his throat. Mako immediately pulled back and Korra scowled but blushed when she saw they had an audience. Her husband and everyone chuckled.

"I see the Avatar is feeling much better," the old Firebender commented. Korra continued to blush and hid her face in Mako's chest. He chuckled and kissed her head.

"How are you feeling Korra?" Katara asked as she got closer to her former student. Mako was lying down next to her and she had her head on top of his chest.

"Better," she replied with a smile. "I just hate not being able to move."

Katara chuckled. "Must be really frustrating, but if you want to recover quickly then you mustn't strain yourself," she replied placing a hand on the Avatar's cheek. Korra smiled and yawned.

"Perhaps we should let her rest," Zuko suggested, seeing the sleepiness in the Waterbender's eyes. The elder nodded and they both left the room.

"I'm going to bed now" the Firebender stated. Katara gave him a smile and retreated to her own room.

* * *

Azula and Zuko were battling on the day the comet arrived. Zuko threw powerful fire blasts at his sister, who barely managed to deflect them before throwing her deadly blue flames at him. He expertly maneuvered his way around them and managed to knock her off balance.

"What? No lightning today?" he taunted. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

"You want lightning? I'll show you lightning!" she yelled at him, intending to hit him but decided to aim at the Water Tribe girl behind him. Zuko ran as fast as he could and blocked the attack, absorbing the shock.

Azula's laugh was heard and she walked towards him.

"What's the matter Zu-Zu? A little hurt? Are you going to go cry to Mommy?" she taunted.

The Firebender managed to look at his younger sister and glare at her. "Leave our mother out of this, Azula!" he managed to say.

His sister narrowed her eyes at him before smiling wickedly. "You want to know what really happened to Mom?" she asked, a vicious smirk on her face.

Zuko stared at his sister, not being able to answer her question, or not knowing whether to. She knelt down next to him and whispered, "I killed her".

"No!" the old Firebender yelled as he sat up in bed in cold sweat. He looked around the room and realized it had all been just a dream. He flopped back onto bed, thinking about his younger sister. She had died a few years back. He knew he had a niece and a grandniece but he had never sought them out, and he wasn't about to either. Zuko sighed again and decided to return to his sleep.

* * *

A small figure lurks in the shadows outside the main house on Air Temple Island. Her wicked smile only visible because of the light of the room. She gives a dark menacing laugh.

"We still have unfinished business…Zu-Zu," she whispered to the night.


End file.
